Challenge 4
by Verbophobic
Summary: Fourth challenge.
1. Info

Challenge 4

√ 1) Hisagi- Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius And it is better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring

√ 2) Shinji- How can i remember song lyrics, and not the test answers?

√ 3) Shinji- Loser....I love you :]

√ 4) Kira- late at night when all the world is sleeping, i stay up and think of you.

√ 5) Gin- It is amazing how someone can _break your heart_ but you still love them with all the little pieces.

√ 6) Hisagi- They're just jealous, because we act _retarded_ in public, and people still _love_ us.


	2. Hisagi: Imperfection

In Hisagi's eyes, everything about her was wrong, yet he absolutely loved her. She was too short, and her boobs weren't big enough. Avery _barely_ reached his breast bone. He towered over her and for some reason he liked her being that short. Her hair couldn't decide whether it wanted to be black, brown, or red! Even thought that pissed him off, he loved it. It seemed a bit rebellious and attracted him more than it repulsed him. Avery was short, tiny chested, moody, her hair had problems, _and_ she was a _virgin_! This was imperfection to him normally.

"You know, Hisagi," the ninth captain, Tousen, started, "Imperfection is beauty." Hisagi must have been mumbling yet again.

She had to be mad! He just saw her jump off the cliff with Rangiku. Of course they were only going cliff diving, but still, she jumped off a _cliff_ with _Rangiku_. What sane person would do that?

"That was genius, Rangiku! Let's do it again!" He could even hear her high pitched laugh from the treetops on a faraway cliff, yet he couldn't live a day without it.

He thought of another one of her faults: she was absolutely ridiculous! He was watching her dance outside of Urahara's shop in jeans and a bikini top. Even though it made her chest seem a bit bigger, it still seemed as if she was imperfect, but somehow he liked that.

"Hey, Hisagi-kun!" Avery caught him watching her. He grunted and told her that she was ridiculous. "Well, I'd rather be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring, and you know you just love it this way." She was right, it was better. She didn't know how off she was about his love though. He would love her _any_way, so he leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend.

"At least put on a shirt." He was afraid that pervert Urahara would try something. When she pointed to a completely soaked white shirt, he removed his tank top and put it over her head. Once she put it on, he kissed her again.

"You're mad. You know that, right?" Her giggle was the only reply he got before she started dancing again to "No. 5" by Hollywood Undead.

Theme-

Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it is better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.


	3. Shinji: Tests

Terror raced through Avery's veins. How- how was this possible?! She and Shinji had studied for hours. HOURS!!! It was almost one before he made her go to bed. Maybe if she had stayed up longer she would have passed. The test in her hand had proved that all that studying wasn't enough. The percent she got must have meant that another hour just might have helped.

Shinji walked over to her and saw tears in her eyes. How did she fail? Her memory was spectacular. She could listen to a song one time, and she could sing it perfectly the next time she heard it.

"Eh, how bad?" He looked over her shoulder. His grunt of anger was audible only to the girl. "_Impossible!_ _69?!?!_ We studied till _one_ in the fucking morning! How can you remember lyrics but not this? I'm going to talk to the teacher."

All Avery knew was that one moment he was speaking to her, and before she realized it, he and her test were gone. She had been so close. As Ichigo walked by she asked him how he remembered all the stuff on the test, especially when he wasn't there half the time. "Uh I just study, but Rukia does something she considers fun. She says that's how she remembers it." His answer was the answer to her passing.

Thanking him she ran to the class room. Rushing in she asked the teacher for one more chance to take the test. Tomorrow after school she would re-take it. Grabbing a new test and the one that was in Shinji's hand she raced off to where no one could or would disturb her. She took Ichigo's advice and studied all the materials her way. At around eight she was sure she had most to all of it down.

After school the next day Avery was nervous, but she was also optimistic. The test took no more than an hour and a half. When she finished, Shinji was allowed to enter to wait for the score. Shinji was anxious, and Avery was nervous. When she got the test back, the two students gawped at her score. The highest she had ever gotten. A 95%! "How?" was all Shinji could say. The teacher look interested, too.

"Well Ichigo said Rukia did something she considered fun, and you reminded me how well I remember lyrics, so I put the test into song. And I remembered it and got this!!" Her enthusiasm showed as she pointed towards the page. The only Shinji could think was "_Lyrics? Honestly how could _I _not think of that?!"_

Theme-

How can I remember song lyrics, and not the test answers?


	4. Shinji: Losers

"Ya know yer a loser, right?" Shinji asked. Avery knew she was but couldn't stop acting like one. It was too much fun.

She snorted, "Like you're one to talk, Shinji. Besides, if it bothered you that much why ar-" Shinji put his hand over her mouth. She waited for him to remove it, but when he didn't she took matters into her own hands. Making sure her tongue was covered in saliva she licked the said hand of Shinji's.

"'EW! 'At's disgusting ya know." Shinji viciously wiped his hand on his pants as he spoke. A glare came upon his beautiful gace.

"'Odd, I recall that you did just that in 3rd period. How is that within several hours that goes from acceptable enough for you to do it, to so disgusting that you have to rub your hand raw?" Avery quirked her eyebrow when she started to talk, but Shinji's surprised look made her smirk.

"'...Loser..." was his only reply. Anytime she made sense he called her a loser. "...I love you." A victorious grin plastered itself on Avery's mouth, only to be interrupted by Shinji's lips upon it.

**Theme-**

**Loser....I love you :]**


	5. Izuru: Late At Night

Everyone except Avery was asleep. She stared at all the Shinigami that had appeared earlier that week. Even four Vizards had shown up at her door step. There was Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro, and Hiyori out of the eight or so Vizards. There was also Orihime, Renji, Shunsui, Shuhei, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Jushiro, and... Izuru. Avery blushed while thinking of the last man.

Somehow they all converged on her, saying that they had nowhere else to go. Orihime's was closed for pest infestation (which was also under maintenance because she somehow managed to set fire to her kitchen), Isshin wouldn't allow it, and Urahara was out of town. The Vizards gave no excuse but waltzed in saying that they were staying. So now she had about sixteen or so people crowding her apartment.

Even as the world slept, all she could do was think of the person sleeping to the left of her. She refused to give up her bed, so Hisagi forced her to move over and flanked her right. Izuru was nicer when he asked to sleep to her left. She sighed, saying it would be 'safer' for her to also have someone on the other side incase Shuhei pushed her off in his sleep.

A stupid excuse, but they all bought it. But she couldn't sleep, and the only thing on her mind was Izuru Kira.

**Theme-**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. **


	6. Gin: Goodbye

He did it again. Gin hurt her and acted like he couldn't care less. Avery cried time and time again because of the man. She felt as if he didn't love her back, but when those emotions were at their peak, he would always do something totally amazing. And she would feel that everything was right in her world again. But not this time. She knew that if she went back, he would make her forgive him again. Leaving the restaurant that was supposed to be where they met for her birthday dinner, she ran. She ran faster and farther than ever before, but she felt exactly the same. It was as if he would show up right behind her and apologize. Then he would tell her something or do something that made her want to stay.

Once Avery reached her destination, she stopped for a breather. She took awhile to catch her breath. Soon she entered the airport. She took our her passport and credit card and walked up to the desk. "'Hi, how may I help you?" The employee asked in an overly chirpy voice.

"Uh," Avery rubbed under her nose. "When is the next flight out of here?"

"To where?" The woman's voice never lessened in happiness as she spoke. If possible it sounded like she got happier.

"Anywhere."

Gin arrived at the restaurant that he stood his girlfriend up for the last time at. He had stood her up a lot lately to get this all planned perfectly. She was strong, and when he told her, she would forgive him. The guy that stood at the podium to seat people stopped him. What was said between the men broke Gin's heart.  She left, ran off right towards the air center. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks. He would always love her. When he found her again her _would _marry her, as he had planned to ask her that night. They would both need time, him to find her, and Avery to find a way to forgive him. Even with their shattered hearts, they would always love each other.

**Theme- It is amazing how someone can break your heart but you still love them with all the little pieces.**


End file.
